Dragon Ball Z Evolution
by Black Chaos Lightning
Summary: this should be M but it T k. You thought all the saiyans were gone? THINK AGAIN! Six seperate races of the original saiyan empire have evolved and are making a name for themselves. This follows the lives of two beings that really shouldn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball Z Evolution

By: Black Chaos Lightining and Ethial

**Prologue**

_There is legend. If the 6 elemental Saiyans of legend: lightning, earth, fire, water, ice, and wind were brought together they could willingly destroy most of the universe. Legend turned to reality when this great catastrophic event rocked the dimension twice. All precautions have been taken; also including the segregation of the remaining 1,000,000 of each race to the farthest corners of the universe. The names of the legendary elemental Saiyans are Leo of the legendary Lightning Saiyan, Bonkura of the legendary Earth Saiyan, Tidus of the legendary Fire Saiyan, Auron of the legendary Water Saiyan, Leon of the legendary Ice Saiyan, and Derek of the Wind Saiyan._

_This is our side of the story._

**Chapter 1**

_**Leo's P.O.V**_

"Focus. Let the lightning course within you. It is your friend, your ally, your future and destiny."

Training. As usual my teacher was pushing me to power to another level. He wanted me to prove to everyone else that our race was destined to be the greatest. Level 16 at 14 years old was a great achievement but didn't compare to the other Saiyan race: earth.

2 weeks ago the location ceremony indicated the legendary Saiyans of our races: an Earth Saiyan and me.

"Leo, time to use the Final Black Lightning Cannon. This move is the most powerful of the Black lightning cannon series," said my teacher as a black sphere with black lightning flaring off of it formed between his hands.

"But it looks like a black lightning ball," I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"Plus I have not mastered the black lightning cannon yet, master," I said looking more puzzled by second. The energy from the ball started to feel cool on my skin.

"Now go super lightning Saiyan 3 Leo," my teacher said. I went to SLS 3.

"**_FINAL BLACK LIGHTNING CANNNON_**!" my teacher screamed before firing the cannon at me.

The cannon hit me right in the face and made me fly 30 feet into a wall.

"You asshole," I said as I went to SLS 20. "**_CHAOS CANNON_**!" I said as I fired a gold beam at my teacher and killed him.

_**Bonkura's P.O.V**_

_**BOOM!**_

'Leo, you moron,' I thought, sighing. 'You're going to have to stop killing the teachers.

Training, every day, I train for 2-hours non-stop. Leo does the same, though I think he has it easier. My training consists of strength, endurance, speed and meditation. Today it's endurance and speed. Reflection mirrors surrounded me, each reflecting an energy blast to another one.

My training today was to rapidly dodge blasts while I added to them. Today was my test on it so we were at it for 6 hours straight. The point was to see how long I could withstand the torture. Despite my training I was focused Leo's power.

'Level 20; Good, Leo, but I can still surpass you.' I thought.

Just then my teacher added a Demon Earth Blast to the maze. Faster, I knew that if it hit me all the others would hit me. A blast grazed my arm and I stopped. All of them hit. Intense pain blinded me for a minute. Then it happened: I snapped. All of my power rushed forth to change me, shattering the mirrors, the walls and my teacher. Then everything went black.

_**Leo's P.O.V**_

**BOOM!**

The wall to started glow. I started to the door and felt Bonkura's power 'Level 22, Bonkura. Good for an Earth,' I thought as I dropped out of SLS 20.

Tidus and Yuna walked in.

"Leo, was that you going to level 22?" Tidus asked.

"No, that was Bonkura," I said.

"Hey, Leo," Yuna said before kissing my cheek.

"Hello, Yuna," I said as Tidus looked at me funny. I walked to the door with Tidus and Yuna behind me.

_**Bonkura's P.O.V**_

_Thump…Thump…Thump_

"…How long does it take to wake up from that kind of power and destruction?" I heard Rikku ask.

"He was at it for 6 hours, so maybe a day," Leo replied while he hit my shoulder.

I located his arm and shot to grab his wrist and pull him into a bear hug. Instantly I turned to stone and waited.

"Hey! Let me go! '**_PARALYSIS SHOCK_**!'" he yelled.

The attack tickled me. I changed back and crushed him. He exhaled like a spewing volcano. While he was coughing I opened my eyes.

"Next time you want to wake me up use cold water instead of hitting me," I told him. "Keep hitting me, I'll keep crushing you."

I let him up only to be crushed by my girlfriend, Vivian. The slim, swordswoman buried her face in my shoulder, putting her hair right by my nose. Her dark brown hair smelt like freshly bloomed lilacs. Without looking at her I knew what she was wearing: jean shorts, a T-shirt and sandals.

She held onto me and helped me up. She may have been human but she controlled water.

"What happened, Bonkura? I felt two energy fields, 2 minutes between them," Leon said.

"The second energy field was me," I said as I turned to talk to Leon the Saiyan of Ice, the youngest of group. He was only at level is 9.

_**Leo's P.O.V**_

"Leo, you are bleeding," Rikku said as she pointed over at my left eye.

"I guess so. Must be from the F.B.L.C (Final Black Lighting Cannon) that my teacher fired at me," I said as I raised my hand to my left eye.

"Do you went me heal it for you, honey?" Rikku said.

"Yes go ahea…," I said before I blacked out.

45 minutes later

"…Leo…Leo wake up," I heard Auron say as he tried to wake me up.

Then I felt soft lips on my own. Then tears dropped on my lips.

"Leo… wake up… please wake up," Rikku said as she started cry. I opened my eyes to see Rikku 1 foot away from my face. I also found myself on my bed.

"Hello Rikku," I said.

"Leo don't you do that again," she yelled as more tears fell down her cheeks. I lived with Rikku and her mom because my parents dropped me off on this planet when I was only 1 year old and then Goku took me in for 11 years. Then he kicked me out because I was blowing holes in the walls of the house. Then I moved into my girlfriend's mom's house. Then we move to school to help us control our powers Rikku was human but controlled lightning.

"Thanks guys for bringing him here. I can handle it now," Rikku said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Leo," Bonkura said. Everyone followed suit and bade me farewell.

"See you guys tomorrow," I said as I tried to get up.

"Oh, no you don't. Get back in bed," Rikku said as she pointed to my bed.

"Okay," I said as I slunk back to my bed. The others left the room with smirks.

"By the way, my mom said I could stay here with you from now on," Rikku told me as she began to undress. As I stared my sight began to dim. Then I blacked out.

_**Bonkura's POV**_

As we left Leo's room the girls waited for the news.

"He's alive, but doesn't seem to have lost his mind," Derek blabbered. Being a Wind Saiyan, he was full of hot air. He was about average height with a slight lean build. Erin, his human girlfriend, (all of our girlfriends were human) was the same way with the same green eyes and brown hair. Though she was human, she could control wind.

"I'm bored, let's go kill some demons," Tidus said impatiently. As a Fire Saiyan he loved to hunt creatures of evil. He was the same height as Derek but thicker. He and Yuna, his girlfriend, control fire and had red eyes and hair.

"We can't. The watchmen are out and we'll be caught," Auron said calmly. Being a Water Saiyan he was calm and rational; the brains of prudence. He and Vivian, my girlfriend, controlled water and had blue eyes. Auron was taller than Tidus and thicker while Vivian was slim but strong and fast.

"If you're bored, why don't you and I go for a race?" Leon asked quickly. As the Ice Saiyan, he was the spy and speedster. He and Lulu, Auron's girlfriend, controlled ice and had white eyes. Leon was the shortest and the leanest while Lulu was taller and very gentle.

"If you win, I'll buy dinner."

"With the way you run, you could be the world's richest man after a few races," Rikku said energetically from the door. She and Leo, her Lightning Saiyan boyfriend, were the optimists of the group. Both are blonde; Rikku has blue eyes, and Leo has yellow eyes. Leo is the second tallest and the bulkiest while Rikku is thin and as tall as Lulu.

"They won't let you race in the general building so why don't we go spar with our swords?" I asked them. Jessica, Leon's girlfriend, and me are the strength and the rock movers. I am the Earth Saiyan so I'm the biggest, oldest and the strongest. (Shadowcaster999: Ethial why did you put that? Ethial: (hits ShadowCaster999 in the head. )). Jessica is in sharp contrast but still strong. We have black eyes and hair.

"Alright," everyone agreed and started to the sparring field. Rikku stayed and helped Leo. I smiled thinking of how everyone was going to lose sparring. Then I turned to Rikku, waved and ran to catch up to the other.

_**Leo's P.O.V**_

_**Next day**_

I wake up to find Rikku hugging me.

"Rikku wake up," I said before kissing her.

"Hey," she said as she open her beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Rikku why are you sleeping with me?" I asked her.

"My mom said I can move into your room at school and wants to be grandma," she said.

"Okay go back to sleep Rikku," I said before kissing her and getting out of bed

Review or die painful Death. Why I'm saying this because I am getting piss of at people who reads my story and not review or people who review only one time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball Z Evolution**

By: Black Chaos Lightning and Ethial

Chapter 2

Review or die painful Death. Why I'm saying this because I am getting piss of at people who reads my story and not review or people who review only one time!

_**Leo's P.O.V**_

"Okay see you later," said Rikku before closing her eyes.

I walk out the room and down stairs to see Leon, Jessica, Derek, Erin, Tidus, Yuna, Auron, Lulu, and Vivien all sleeping and with bruises all over them. Bonkura was up smiling ear-to-ear holing his sword.

"I am missing something here?" I asked looking puzzled.

"I won and they all lost," he said smiling.

"Leo can you come here please," said Rikku form up stairs.

Black: bad part little kid should read this part.

Ethial: yes plz go away little kids.

Black: shut up Ethial.

Ethial: you shut up

Black: (pull out a hammer hit it on Ethial's head) I showed him.

I walk up the stairs and walk to my room and open the door to see Rikku was in her bathrobe and blonde hair in lose bon.

"Leo I think to take our relationship to the next step," she said as took off her robe.

"Oh… a Rikku but but but," I said.

She started to walk to me pull my shirt, pants, and boxer.

"Leo I love you and I want to show now much I love you, I hope in return you show me your love for," She said as I hugged.

"I will Rikku," I said as stop hugged her and turns off the light.

10 minutes later

"Leo I love you with all my heart," said Rikku as she grab my hand and put on her heart and said "Feel that it yours Leo, forever."

"I love you too Rikku my heart is you're too," I said as put my head on hers left beast were my hand was.

We both fell in to a deep sleep.

"Leo Rikku wake up time to eat," said Vivien talk over the door.

"We are not hungry," said Rikku before fell a sleep again.

**Next Day**

"Leo wake up," said Rikku before kissing me.

"Good morning," I said before kissing again.

"Leo something is different about you……

I think you are at level 100," she said as she put her clothes back on.

"I can feel the power," I said as I got out of bed then said "Clothes on," They teleport on.

"Cool," said Rikku as she pick out dress.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at the dress

"We are going to a dance tonight," said Rikku.

"You and me alone," I said.

"No you, Leon, Tidus, Auron, Derek, Lulu, Yuna, Erin, Bonkura, Vivien, and Me," said Rikku.

"But we are training all day today," I said.

"Okay I am ready Leo let's go," said Rikku as she wrap her arms around my waist.

"Okay," I said warp us to my training room.

_**Bonkura P.O.V**_

'That power it feels like Leo's energy,' I thought as I train.

"Bonkura come here Leo is showing off his new moves," said Tidus from the door.

I walk out of room and open the door to Leo's training room.

_**Leo's P.O.V**_

Bonkura walk in.

"Okay show me your new moves Leo," said Bonkura as he walk over to Vivien.

"Okay," I said before I went SLS 100.

"This is for luck," said Rikku before kissing me.

"_Black Lightning Cannon_,' I said before I fire the cannon.

A wide beam of black lightning flow across the room and blowing a hole in the wall.

"Holy Fuck Leo," said Tidus looking at the hole in the wall.

"We need go outside to show you guys the other moves," I said before walk to the hole. Then I walk though the hole on to the grounds of the school the other followed.

"I am going to take sh…" I said before

_**Boom!**_

A flash of light came from behind me.

"_BLACK LIGHTING CANNON_," yield another Lightning Saiyan. The cannon miss my head by inches.

"Leo, _Fire Cannon_," yields Tidus before he fires the cannon. A beam of fire flow at the Lightning Saiyan flying over the woods.

"_Chaos Control," _said the Lightning Saiyan, the Fire Cannon stop 10 feet away the Lightning Saiyan then the Fire Cannon fire back at Fire Saiyan the cannon hit in the head he fall to the ground out cold.

"Little brother, I see you're still consorting with insolent trash," said the Lighting Saiyan.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Why, I'm Libro, your oldest brother, the one who should be the legendary warrior," said Libro angrily.

"I do not know what you talking about," I said.

"Libro what kind of name is that," said Derek.

"Shut up Wind Saiyan or I am going to kill you," said Libro as he power up another Black Lighting Cannon.

"_Black Lighting Cannon_," he said before tiring to fire it at Derek.

"_Dark Chaos Cannon_," I said firing it at the _Black Lightning Cannon_.

The _Dark_ _Chaos Cannon _and the _Black Lightning Cannon _flow into each other that made flash of black light and made a crater 5 miles deep 6 miles long.

"Good for 14 year old Lightning Saiyan," said Libro before he started to laugh.

"You're the pissing me off Libro,**_ FINAL BLACK LIGHTING CANNON!_**," I said before firing the cannon at my brother.

"You will pay Leo you will pay," said Libro before he was kill.

Ethial: why does my head hurts.

Black: I hit you in the back the head with a hammer.

Ethial: you did what!

Black: it was my turn to type and will not move so I hit you in the head.

Ethial: (Pulls out big hammer) I am going to kill you Shadow

Black: I am sorry you can type now.

Ethial: okay (drops hammer on his feet) ahhhhhhhhh

Black: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA okay on with the story.

"Good job Leo," said Rikku as she kiss me.

"Leo, Tidus is out cold," said Auron as he pick up Tidus.

"Okay everybody inside," said my new trainer.

_**Bonkura P.O.V**_

"I know you have brothers, but how many older siblings do you have?" I asked Leo. He shrugged slowly.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling there is more than one," He replied.

"Well, just in case, start training more. That way you'll be ready if more that one comes," I said.

"Tidus isn't awake yet," Vivien informed us.

After the fight everyone went to go other things. I stayed with Leo and Vivien stayed with Tidus. Talking with Leo answered some questions that I had. The attack Libro launch at Tidus was Tidus our attack, which should have kill him, because I was 20 times more powerful when he launch it. Knowing others would try this I informed everyone that training would double.

"Why don't we start our training with speed and endurance using my 'Mirror Circle' technique?" I asked the other as they passed by.

It was unanimous. 2 minutes later, we were in our armor with full health and energy. The Head of the school, Kaoru, came to watch us. Our trainer was waiting also, with a timer to see our endurance. The empty field rang with the sound of our armor clanging together. We separated to an evenly cut area for each of us. The mirrors rose when reached our area to train in. Silently, we waited.

"GO!" said the trainer.

Immediately everyone launch theirs strongest blasts.

12 Hours later…………………

'Everyone has stopped, except for Leo and I,' I thought as every blast I had let loose started to speed up.

Derek, Lulu, Auron, Erin, Tidus, Yuna, Leon, Jessica, Rikku, and Vivien, all eliminated under 4 hours. Leo and I kept on dodging while the others watched in shock. Speed and staying conscious were all that were on my mind.

Suddenly, Leo stopped and was hit. Why? I didn't know immediately until he went to the others. Probably tired. Then it hit me like a cold slap: a vision.

A man… a woman… a child, me. The man yells, hits the woman and leaves, saying "That half-breed bastard won't amount to anything!"

The woman weeps for days. She finds a box and opens it…, screaming, sorrow, pain and anger are all I know as reality comes back.

**BOOM!**

Everything hit me as another vision rose. A giant demon rising from the box in front of my mother. Eyes and teeth gleaming like blood against it's black exterior. Rearing up it lunges at my mother. She screams "run, Lobo!" before its jaws close on her arm. I stand there, petrified, as it eats my mother piece by piece. Reality seeps in.

Standing, I feel anger and sorrow rising within me. Pain and rage consume as I scream and release it on another vision. Strength coursing as rage takes hold. The demon has bitten me and clawed me making my blood gush everywhere. I yell "Masenko!" and release the strength into a powerful blast that rips the monster to shreds as I come back to reality.

The rage I release brings strength and power as I feel my hair up, my armor shatter, my muscles bulge and my spine stretches. Everything takes on a red tinge as I scream again.

_**Leo's P.O.V**_

"**_AAAAHHHHHH!"_**

light flashes around us as Bonkura screams. The energy he's releasing starts to crack the earth.

"_Energy Shield_," I yell as the force reaches us.

"What's happening?" Vivien yells, "this power isn't him?"

"Maybe he's……." I suddenly stop as we see him. Giant muscles, bulging veins, torn armor, spiked gold hair, a gold tail, red eyes and standing in a 50-yard deep crater.

'Super Saiyan can't be. The energy coming from him is enormous," I thought as the stadium collapsed around us. 'At this rate everything will be gone before long,'

Then he slowly turned around to look at me as the mirrors shattered.

"Father,"

_**Bonkura's P.O.V**_

"Father,"

That is the only word that leaves my mouth, as I stand there surrounded by rubble. He gives me a smug look as he drops his shield. With him are demons, and fiends that are salivating as they see me. Slowly, more of them appear at the edge of the crater all staring at me. My father swaggers toward me to attack, but I counter-attack the move with a blast.

I point and yell **_'Dodon-P'_**! It hits him in the gut and shatters the armor. He looks shocked, and then he points his finger at me like a gun and yells **'_Hyper Gun_'**! Yellow beam strikes me in the chest, but I feel nothing except growing anger. He yells _'**Chaos Cannon'**_ a gold beam hit my shoulder bringing blood.

I glare at him and yell_ '**Ki-Enzan'**!_ Wide discs of energy blast from my hands and flew towards him making deep cuts in the earth. He dodges and points hands at and yells _'Hell Fire'!_ Million small blast of energy strikes my back. I retaliate using _**'Zan-Zo-Ken'** _and instantly appear above him.

He looks around to try and find me. Bringing all of my energy to my hands I yell _'**Genki-Dama'**! _Instantly pure, blue energy appears above me forming a globe. He looks up at with look of complete terror as I release the deadly ball.

_**BOOM!**_

It strikes as another vision finds my sight. Bright sunlight stings my eyes. Looking around I find the house in ruins, with no one around. I weep and call 'Mother!' but she doesn't answer. I see a speck of gold and find it to be my mother's necklace with the zodiac engraved on it. Hope floods me as reality is brought back.

I'm on the ground glaring at him. My father. Then I feel peace ripple through me and then he changes. The intense power and strength leaves me as I realize its Leo.

"_Black Lightning-" _he started.

"Stop!" yell.

The energy he has diminishes as he sees that I've changed back.

"Are you okay!" ha asked "everything under control, Bonkura?"

"Yes," I reply, panting, "I'm fine and in control."

"Good," he said before he falls down in to the ground.

Author note: I will update soon I hope.

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon ball Z Evolution**

By: Black Chaos Lightning and Ethial

I had to say thing because people are starting get me piss off so we do not our Dragon ball z people this story but they are used some times but this is about our new characters.

**Chapter 3**

_**Bonkura's P.O.V**_

I look around to see the stadium in ruins with everyone there. Deep rivets in the ground show the strength of my anger. I look at the other to find out I'm in a crater.

"What have I done?" I asked aloud as everything went into darkness.

_**Leo's P.O.V**_

_**1 day later…**_

I wake up to find myself in my bed with Rikku's head on my heart sleeping.

"Rikku….Rikku… wake up," I said as I try to wake up Rikku. She open her deep blue eyes raise her head and turn to look at me fully.

"Hello," she said before kissing me.

"How long have I been out?' I asked her as I got out of bed and got dress.

"A day and there are two people to see you," she said as got dress in short skirt, bikini, and sandals.

"Okay," I said as I went to the door I open it and walk outside in the hall.

"I am right there in minute, Leo," she said before I close the door.

I walk down stairs then into the living room to see a boy who look like me but me was I little bit lighter skin then me and a beautiful young girl with shiny blonde hair that goes down to her hips, yellow eye and some height as Rikku. They both are about my age.

"Hello brother," said the boy.

"Hi," I said as I walk over to a chair.

"Happy 15 birthday Leo," said the girl as she run up and hug me.

"Thank you I think," I said.

"My name is Nash," said the boy.

"And my name is Luna, You, Nash, and I are Triplets, and you are the youngest in the family," said the girl.

"Okay," I said.

"Oh, I have a letter for you," said Nash as he pulls out a letter and handed it to me. It said:

Dear Leo Rune Jr.

You and your team '**_The Mailers_**' are invited to the Dark tournament on the date of May, 2 2099. To participate you must have 8 warriors on your team each wielding a different power. The race does not matter but if you are Elemental Saiyan your level must be at or over 50. The prize for the winners is: a dual set of samurai swords, 6 sets of Lightning Saiyan armor and 5,000,000 Zine

Ghaleon Rune and Royce Rune

"So we're going to fight in a tournament in 3 years, right?" I asked them. They nodded together. "Cool, better inform the others and start training." I said

"Where shall we talk?" Luna mused.

"Tell everyone to meet in Bonkura's room so we can talk and see how he's doing," I replied heading to his room which was right next door to Rikku's and mine room.

In his room, Vivien was sitting besides the bed staring.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Look at his wrist…." She whispered.

I looked. On his wrist, burning itself into his skin, was the mark of earth. As I stared my wrist also began to burn. The mark of Lightning was embedding itself into my flesh. The shock that filled me was amazing, since only, the eldest of the brother of the Rune family received that mark every 5,000 years.

For an earth family I wasn't sure what you needed except that you must be, pure blooded. Everyone came in with the same expression and similar marks that match their element.

"What's going on?" Auron calmly asked.

"You have been chosen to be the next legendary warriors," the leader of school, Kaoru, stated hoarsely behind us.

"But Bonkura isn't pure-blooded and Leo isn't the eldest and his family."

"I guess thing change with new eras," Kaoru replied.

Nash, Luna, and Rikku walk in. Nash looked at the others and mine wrist and smiled.

"Good it came," said Nash as he looks at my wrist more closely.

"You knew this was going to happen, Nash," I yelled to him.

" Yes the legend of our family change when Libro was born," said Luna.

"To the youngest kid of family out 21 kids; that is mom and dad dropped you off at earth so the power will not kill you," said Nash.

"And after meeting 3 siblings that will show and the other will show too," finish Luna as pointed to my wrist.

"When we told Libro he got piss off and went to find you by himself," said Nash

"And it looks like he did come because we saw the crater," Said Luna.

"Leo can we talk to you alone," said Nash.

"Okay," I said as I walk to the door and open it. Then walk out to the hall Nash and Luna followed me. Nash closes the door behind him.

"Ghaleon he is our uncle and he your godfather," said Nash.

"I could tell you that one because his last name is Rune, Nash," I said to him.

"He wants the legendary warriors dead. He and Royce wants the powers too and some other people I don't know," said Luna.

"Okay stop it, I think I am going crazy," I said.

"Okay," said both of them at the same time.

"When are you going to tell everyone about the dark tournament," said Nash.

"Right now Nash," I said as turn to the door and walk.

"Everyone our team is invited the Dark Tournament in 3 years. Training starts when Bonkura wakes up," I said.

"Cool," said Tidus "I can kill some demo…." Finish Tidus before Yuna hit him with a pan that she pulls out of nowhere.

"Okay," I said.

_**Bonkura P.O.V**_

_**Week later.**_

…Running…Always running… The bag bobbed against my back. It was full of food, water, and things of from an assortment of villages. This is what I've been reduced to 2 years after my mother's death: stealing.

"Stop, thief!" Someone yelled from the crowd chasing me. They had swords, knives, spears and axes. That was the penalty for stealing is death. I ran away by on using the deception technique, my mother taught me.

"Zan-Zo-Ken!" I muttered sharply.

Instantly found myself on the other side of the town. Turning around I ran into a tall, hooded man. The only detail on him I could see was a symbol on his cloak and 2 green stalks protruding from his head.

"I take it you're '_Lobo the Thief_,'" he stated slowly, slightly amused.

"…Yes," I replied hesitantly. He obviously knew me; that made me nervous. Everyone who knew me was a person I had stolen from. He chuckled.

"I expected to find you fighting, but instead I find you stealing. Either way I find you using you're abilities. Your parents taught you well," he smiled as he mentioned my parents.

"You knew them didn't you? I don't think you were even mentioned by them," I informed him, confused. " I don't even think they remember your name."

"You don't know it. Then let me introduce myself. I'm Kami the Namekiam: keeper of the DragonBalls. I knew your parents 7 years ago. When you were born I promised to teach you many things when you were 5. Where are they anyways?" he asked me.

I stared at him. Kami the Namekiam! I knew I was dreaming. My mother would always tell me about him. She never said he would me train me. In awe I answered his question.

"Mother died 2 years ago from his cursed box. He left, she opened it and I destroyed it. Her necklace is all that remains of her. And she always told me about you, Kami," I said correcting my mistake.

"That is okay let's go to my lookout," said Kami.

"How are we going to your lookout," I said as I look around.

"Like this," he said as he grabs my shoulder, "Lookout!" he yelled. Before my eyes the town disappear then a blue sky appear.

"You will be training here," said Kami.

**Day Later**

"Lobo we have guest. Come are please," yelled Kami.

"Okay," I said as I ran into the room.

"Lobo meet Goku and his sons, Leo and Gohan," Kami as pick them out one by one.

I saw the called Leo pushing Gohan around.

"Leo stop it," said Gohan.

"No," said Leo as keep on pushing Gohan with evil smile.

"Stop it," I said as grab his arm.

"No," said Leo as power up energy ball in his other hand try to throw it into my gut. I counter it at his head and hit square in the face.

"**_KAMEHAME_**…," said Leo before getting hit in the head by his dad.

"**_EARTH_**….," I said before ever went black and I fall the ground by same person touching my shoulder.

…Lilacs… waking up I smelt lilacs. Vivien's head was on my chest making her hair settle near my nose. Everything was sore but in one piece. A tingling in my wrist made me look down. Burned into my flesh was the symbol of earth. Then the memory came to me.

"So that's how we met," I whispered.

"What," said Leo from the in corner seating in a chair with Rikku sleeping on his chest.

"Leo I said so that's how we met," I repeat to him.

"Do you remember that one day at Kami's Lookout 10 years ago," I said.

"Lobo?" he said

"Yes I lost my memory unlit now," I said.

**Leo's P.O.V**

"So you are telling me at we met on Kami's Lookout," I said.

'_Leo you to go your father house now. He has something for you, Leo' _said Piccolo in my head.

'_Okay Piccolo' _I said back to him.

"Lobo I have go," I said before I instant transmission without Rikku to my dad's house.

"DAD!" I yelled after I teleport in the middle of the living room.

"Hey Leo; I see Piccolo told your about gift," said Goku as pointed to a large box in the corner.

I walked over to it and opened it to find…. Sword.

Thanks!" I yelled as I grabbed them and run outside to test it before going home.

**Bonkura/Lobo's POV**

I gently lifted Vivien off of me as Leo left. I wanted to see the destruction I had caused. Outside I saw everything: the crater stadium, the shattered mirrors, and the rivets and holes caused by my blasting.

"You have great power, but you must learn to harness it," s quiet voice behind me said.

"But with this power I can do nothing but destroy, Master Kaoru," I said instantly knowing the voice was.

"Wrong. You are the warrior of earth, meaning you can destroy or fix," he corrected.

I knew what he meant. I gathered my new earth power and focused on the stadium. Instantly everything started to float and piece together. Within seconds the entire crater was back to the way it was.

**Leo's POV**

"What was that!" I said as the power of an _ESE 90 _roared through my mind. I picked up my new swords and teleported back wanting see this of the power.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Ball Z: Evolution**

By: Black Chaos Lightning and Ethial

I didn't own Dragon Ball Z but I own the Elemental Saiyans characters

Review or die painful Death. Why I'm saying this because I am getting piss of at people who reads my story and not review or people who review only one time!

Chapter 4

**Bonkura/Lobo's P.O.V**

"Very good, now try your Saiyan power in the air," Master Kaoru advised.

I flew up. Closing my eyes, I searched my soul for a part that had been dormant for years. Finding it I let the power flow through me. Then I released it. The energy changed me, but I knew the feeling.

White flames surrounded me. My deep, black hair became white and spiked muscles bulged, my senses and power increased forgotten tail blazed like white light. The strength and power I felt when my muscles flexed was enormous.

I floated back down releasing the aura of white but not the energy. As I turned everyone stared at me.

"So, that's the energy I felt at Goku's place," Leo remarked as he set down 4 pairs of swords, "It was just you testing your new power."

Vivien rushed forward and hugged me. I very gently placed my newly muscled arms around her shoulders. Nothing this she layed her head along my collarbone.

"What happened to you?" she whispered in to my neck. "I thought I knew everything about you but what is this?"

"This is the power of an ultra Saiyan. The power to change into something great appearance and power," I whispered back, smiling.

"But you're an Earth Saiyan," she said.

"Not entirely," I replied, "Actually I'm ½ Earth Saiyan, ¼ Human and ¼ Saiyan. My mom was full Earth Saiyan while my superhuman father was blood-brothers with Goku."

"Goku!" Leo yelled "but that would make him your -."

"Uncle," I finished for him.

**Leo's P.O.V**

"That means I am your…cousin Lobo," I said.

"Who in the seven hells is Lobo," said Tidus with puzzled look on his face.

"Me that is my real name," said Lobo.

"Tidus shut the fuck up," I said.

"No," said Tidus.

"Do you want me to make you shut up, Tidus," I said.

"Yes," said Tidus.

"Okay **_KAMEHAMEHA_**," I said before blue beam flew into Tidus making him fell to the ground out cold.

"Leo are going to tell Bonkura about the Dark Tournament," said Yuna.

"Okay," I said.

"The what Tournament," said Bonkura.

"In 3 years we are invited to the Dark Tournament," I said.

**Lobo's/Bonkura's P.O.V**

The Dark Tournament Finally, a place where my destructive power would be useful. Everyone, except Leo and I, needed to train hard since they had to be at level 50 or higher. Today however there wouldn't be any kind of physical training but emotional and mental training.

Leo, Luna, and Nash's Birthday was huge. Everyone pitched in to make it spectacular. An hour before the party I had a chance to talk to Leo.

"Triplets," I started out, "I didn't know you 3 were triplets."

"I didn't know either," he replied.

Both he and I were in suits, Leo in black and me in white. My suite was a bit large which was a good thing since I hadn't changed back form ultra Saiyan. It was good to have my tail back.

The emotional and mental training meant we had to be romantic and very solemn. For Auron and the other that would be no problem. For me that was a **HUGE **problem since I've never danced in my life. At least that's what I thought.

"We have a few minute before the party starts," Luna told us after a while, "Are you ready, boys?"

"We are," I replied, "We'll be down in a few seconds."

"Alright," she said she sounded like she was amused. Why? I wouldn't know until later.

Leo and I headed to the newly rebuilt and covered stadium. Both of us slightly nervous. When got to the entrance I couldn't help but stare. Vivien was gorgeous! Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail that fell over her shoulder to melt with her long, sleek dark blue dress. On her ears were the dark sapphires that I gave her on our second date. She stared right back at me with a glint in her eyes. Taking my hand she also kissed me.

"You look very nice," she whispered, "Despite the giant muscles."

"You're too perfect for words," I replied touching the sapphires. The skin of her cheek was smooth and soft. Smiling she kissed me again.

**Leo's P.O.V**

'_Show off' _I thought

"Bonkura drop Super Saiyan," I said so only he can hear.

**Bonkura's P.O.V**

"First of all this isn't Super Saiyan," I told Leo, "Second, t can't change back. I'm stuck as an Ultra Saiyan until I reach SS2. And third, have fun."

"Okay, sure," he said slowly then walked away.

Vivien took my arm and we walked in. when we were inside everyone turned to look at us. I looked as if I had just come from heaven and Vivien was like a Goth queen. As we reached the crowd Vivien went with her friends and I went with mine.

"You're lucky to have a girlfriend like that, Bonkura," Anheg, an Earth Saiyan, said to me. "She's beautiful."

"I agree," Kheldar, an Ice Saiyan, put in.

"Thy lady hath no match," Mandorallen a Wind Saiyan, added poetically.

"Mandorallen, you don't have to speak like that outside the plays," I informed him.

"But I doth liketh speaking so," he replied, "It doth maketh me more civilized."

I rolled my eyes. Ignoring them as they talked on I let my eyes wander. Vivien was laughing with her friends, sometimes all of them looking at me with sly looking. The others were talking with the teachers, drinking some pop. When I found Leo I nearly fell down.

He was standing on the balcony with Luna, kissing her! Quickly looking I found Rikku. I sent my thoughts and ears toward her and Nash. What I found surprised me so much I thought she was Luna!

Nash's eyes told me the same thing! I sent my thoughts to Luna and she knew what was going on! She had cast a swap spell on Rikku and herself so she could be with Leo. I gagged and ran over to Vivien

"What's going on?" she asked as I stopped, "You look pale."

"I have to show you something," I told her, "It's important."

She frowned and quickly followed me to a spot where the balcony could be seen. I pointed at Leo and Luna. Vivien looked and shrugged.

"So," she said, "It's just Leo and Rikku."

"No, it isn't," I said, "That's really Luna. Rikku is talking to Nash over there."

She looked "No, that's Luna."

I sighed, "Why don't look through my eyes? That way you'll know what I mean."

She nodded and closed her eyes as I looked at Luna. I felt Vivien's mind worm it's way to y eyes. When she saw she sighed and pulled her mind back. I looked at her and put her hands on my face to kiss me. When we stopped she took my hand.

"Relax. With your new power maybe you're seeing things," she said soothingly, "Since Luna is new Rikku's at a different level you may have their powers confused."

"Maybe you're right," I said.

"Come on," Vivien said, "Let's go dance."

A new song started as we headed to dance. A familiar song… just like a new vision came…

"You have to practice if you want to get good," Master Roshi says as I mess up dancing with Bulma again.

I sigh. 3 hours of dancing and I still mess up. As we of my feet. 3 bass notes, 1 low tenor note and 6 soprano notes.

That's how it started. I kept on finding the notes as the song rolled on. Then it stopped.

"Bravo! Excellent work, Lobo," Master Roshi said. "In the future dancing will help."

Those words fade as I come back to reality. I realized that everyone was watching us. The dancing was easy. As the song stopped we walked outside.

"You dance well for a large man," Master Kaoru said as we passed him.

Outside, Vivien and I are finally alone.

"I agree," she said, "Care to go to bed?"

"Yes,"

At the dorm she said she'd help me with my suit. With my jacket off I was able to move easily. Taking my shirt I found my under soaked. Vivien took one look at it and fetched a towel.

"Take it off," she said, "Before it dries."

As I removed it, she gasped. I knew why. On my tan, muscled skin were scars of all sizes. The one that stood out was a sword slash beginning at my right shoulder and ending at my left hip. Reaching out she traced it with a finger, a horrified look in her eyes.

"How did this happen?" she whispered.

"One of my father's drunken rages," I told her, "He threw his blade as I ran by."

In total disbelief she hugged me. As I stroked her hair she kissed my shoulder. Then made a line of kisses up to my jaw. She stopped and looked at me, straight in the eyes, before leaning onto my bed, taking me with her. The warmth of her made me calm and peaceful. Then she leaned forward and kissed me as I lay down looking as if she was going to cry, she spoke her heart.

"I love you, Lobo," she whispered, "I always have. Tonight I give you my heart, mind, body and soul."

She got up and removed her dress, letting it fall to the ground. Watching her, I forgot about Luna and Leo, about my scars and about my past. In the pale moonlight her nude body seemed to glow like an angel's.

"My god," I whispered, "You are so beautiful."

Lying down again she put her arms around my neck and pulled me close.

"I love you, Lobo," she whispered again pulling the blanket over us, "Please love me back."

"It's impossible for me not to," I replied I closed my eyes and kissed her, feeling the starlight slip away to lonely night.

**Leo's P.O.V**

_12 years ago before my real Mom and Dad drop off at Earth._

"Leo come here," said my father.

"Okay daddy," I said as I walk to him.

"Than older you level will much higher and become at risk because Dark souls will take control you make bad thing. So be careful Leo okay," said my father.

"Okay father," I said before hugging him.

"Leo there is a move that may help is called _Dark Strike_," said my father

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I wake up to find my self, naked in bed with Rikku sleeping on me.

"_Charge back_," said voice.

Then Rikku disappear and then reappear.

'_Okay,_' I thought before Rikku wake up.

"Morning, honey," said Rikku as wake up.

"Morning," I said before kissing her.

"Leo I love you," said Rikku.

"What happen last night Rikku," I said.

"We had sex," said Rikku.

"Okay," I said before kissing her.

"I go make something eat then we can go over to my house," said Rikku.

"Okay, but I want to take you some were tonight, Rikku," I said.

"Okay," said Rikku as she got out of bed to show nude body in the sunlight went I saw my name on her left upper arm.

"Rikku when did that," I said as I point to it.

"2 days ago," said Rikku turn around to face me then made kiss her. As she was kissing me she also pushed me back down, "Go back to sleep. There's no reason for you to be up, this early,"

Silently I agreed with her. She got up and walked to the door just as I started to relax. The door closed and I started to fall asleep.

**Lobo's P.O.V**

Once again my nose brought the scent of lilacs. As I opened my eyes I felt weight night before with some amusement as I saw Vivien next to me. Naked, On my arm, sound asleep. Last night I found out she had no scars, or marks except for the birthmark on her inside right, thigh. As I gazed at her a sudden twinge of pain caught my attention. Looking down at my lower right arm, the free one, I found that it was still wrapped up. Using my teeth I undid the bandage.

It was still there. My curse, where the demon bit me a large, snake-like curse wound wrapped itself around my arm. It was like a never healing, Black and purple scab. For 12 years it has plagued me, growing when I'm angry and shrinking when I'm happy. With some sadness I realized that this was the day my mother died and I was cursed.

My attention shifted as Vivien sighed and shivered. Using my tail, I curled it around her waist and gently dragged her closer. Getting her further up my arm I wrapped it around her shoulders and put my other arm around been warm or something since she snuggled closer against me till she was pressed to me. With her hair at my chin, I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Just as I did another vision intruded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lobo, today is the anniversary of your mother's death," Kami was telling me. "I know you don't like the memory but you must honor it."

Kami, Mr. Popo and Piccolo were watching me, a 9-year-old, as I was trying to master the _'Bunshin No Jutsu' _or _'Legendary Ninja Split,_' I stopped as he spoke of her death. Piccolo sighed.

"You have to master that technique!" he said angrily, "Keep practicing!"

"No!" I yelled letting out a shockwave. He stared at me in shock. This was the first time I argued with him.

"Why?" Piccolo asked in a calm tone.

"I'm sick of it! I'm also sick of the constant training, mother's death haunting me and the damn curse on my arm."

"Lobo, we know. But we can't change the past," Mr. Popo said trying to calm me down.

"Then change me!" I retorted.

"…What?" Kami asked.

"Change me. Take my memories away, have my life start over. Give the chance to me to have a normal life."

Kami looked grave. He and Piccolo looked at each other. Then they sighed together.

"alright," Piccolo said, "But we have to take off your tail to be sure."

"Okay," I said putting my tail out. He grabbed it and squeezed. As I fell over he yanked. Instantly my memories began to fade as did my consciousness.

"You are Bonkura,"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Now I realized where the name came from. Controlling my emotions I looked through memories until I found my mother's death.

"Why can't I face it?" I asked quietly. Vivien shivered causing my thoughts to break. Looking at her I realized my answer. I could face it but not twice, "If I can't change the past, then I'll change the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Ball Z: Evolution

By: Black Chaos Lightning and Ethial

I didn't own Dragon Ball Z but I own the elemental Saiyans

Review or die painful Death. Why I'm saying this because I am getting piss of at people who reads my story and not review or people who review only one time!

Chapter 5

Gently, I moved Vivien off my arm onto the bed and covered her with the blanket. Taking one last look at her, I turned and slipped on my underarmor. Quietly I closed the door behind me and headed to the school armory down the hall. Upon reaching it I looked around quickly to make sure I was alone. Confirming it I focused on the door. A cherry-red steel door no less than 3 months in age it showed no rust, but a huge lock.

'_Perfect_,' I thought. Placing my hand on it I concentrated. As if the door was water I slipped through it easily. Once inside a smug grin came to my face. The entire armor in the school was before me with no one guarding it.

I located my sword, a nearly 6-foot blade in a dark blue sheath. Picking it up, I looked at the extra armor room in the back, the teacher's armory. Moving quickly and quietly I reached it and slipped through. Inside I stopped dead in my tracks. I was caught.

"Well, Lobo, what are you doing here?" Master Kaoru asked me, smiling.

I was in trouble. If he knew I was here someone must have told him or he had been there already waiting for me. Dumbstruck, I had to answer him.

"I'm going somewhere," I answered, His smile broadened.

"Why?" he inquired, "And what would you need more durable armor for?"

"Today is the anniversary of my mother's death. I'm going to take the day off and face my past."

"Face it?"

"I'm going to my old village and Kami's lookout to honor it," I explained.

"And the armor?" he repeated, very patiently.

"Just a precaution in case I'm mistaken for an enemy," I told him, "I don't want any death today."

His smile then became a grin as a mischievous glint appeared in his ancient eyes.

"I knew you were going to say that," Master Kaoru said, chuckling, "So I took the liberty to speak with Kami. He said to give this to you."

With that he tossed something to me. Examining it, I found that it was what seemed to be a giant bracelet. In confusion I kept looking it over trying to figure put its function. Giving up, I looked back at Master Kaoru.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked him.

"That, my good pupil, is Saiyan armor," he said, "Slip it onto you shoulder and tap it twice."

Doing as he said, I brought the band up to my right shoulder and tapped it. The second tap activated something since it instantly became extremely heavy.

Click! Instantly the armor appeared. Black, skin-tight armor encased my torso. Jutting, white shoulder guards shot out of the collar. Blue plates of armor covered my hips, groin and butt. Black guards and gloves covered my lower arms and hands beginning at my elbows. Blue and white greaves completely covered my shins and boots. Only my head, lower biceps and knees were left bare.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. The weight and sudden appearance of the armor shocked me, "this feels like it weighs 600lbs!"

"Actually, it only weight 500lbs," Master Kaoru corrected me, "Go run around in the stadium a few times to get used to it. I'll go explain this to your teachers."

Saying this he left. I also left strapping on my sword, to run. I smiled, impatient to start this new day.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Half an hour after Rikku left. I realized how bored I was getting up; I took a shower and put on some jeans and a T-shirt. Outside my room, I stretched and looked around only to jump with surprise. Vivien, wearing the dress form last night, was coming out of Bonkura's room! Walking up to her I prepared to tap her on the back when she spun and ran into me.

"Oh! Sorry, Leo," she apologized to me quickly, "I didn't see you there."

"Really?" I said sarcastically, smiling, "What were you doing in his room?"

"Nothing!" she said really quickly. Then she turned to leave.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" I asked knowing the answer. I grinned after saying it.

She stopped and turned to face me. The glare she put on wiped the grin off my face. She walked back to me and stared me down. I knew I had made a mistake. I prepared for the worst.

Smack! Faster than lightning, my head snapped to the right as Vivien slapped me. I turned to face her and rubbed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked her innocently.

"For putting your nose in someone else's business," she answered, in low, menacing voice. Smack! Now my head snapped the other way, "That was a warning, I'll give you 2 more chances. Screw them up, I'll kick your ass,"

With that, she left. I walked to the kitchen to nurse my cheeks and pride. Rikku was waiting at the door.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Vivien slapped me," I explained.

"Why?"

"She was walking out of Bonkura's room. So, I asked her if she slept with him and she glared at me and slapped twice."

Rikku then glared at me. Smack! She slapped me.

"Ow! Why is everyone slapping me?" I asked.

"Same reason she did," Rikku said, "Keep your nose out of the other's love lives, moron."

My pride hurt again, I sat down and put my head on the table. Hearing voices. I brought my head up and regreted it instantly. Smack!

**Lobo's P.O.V**

After running around the stadium a few times. I decided to eat. Walking to the kitchen, I heard a smack. I ran to the door only to find Leo strapped to a chair, being slapped by the girls. When they were done, I stepped in to the room.

"What's going on here?" I asked the guys, who were standing against the wall.

Everyone whipped around to look at me. Vivien walked up to me and kissed me. As she did I read her thoughts and got my answer. When she stopped, I went over to Leo and whacked him on the head which made him fell over backwards.

"Ow!" he yelped, "What was that for?"

"Same reason the girls slapped you," I growled at him, "Keep your nose out of my business."

"Bonkura-," Auron stopped as I glared at him.

"Let me make this as clear as possible," I told everyone, "Bonkura was the Earth Saiyan with no past and changing my future to prevent the repeat of the past."

"Okay," Auron said, "Lobo, why are you dressed that way?"

"I'm leaving," I explained. Everyone gasped, "Only for today. It'd the anniversary day off to honor it."

"How are you honoring it?" Lulu asked me calmly.

"I'm returning to my village and to Kami's lookout," I told them, "The armor is a precaution."

**BOOM!**

"And that precaution has arrived," I said angrily. I ran outside without explaining it. The energy I felt as I ran was enormous. Outside the dorm I found the source, a demon.

Not just any demon, but the same demon that killed my mother. Only difference was the white scar on it's stomach from me blasting it. Everyone stopped as they saw it. Leo was first to speak.

"Lobo," he said, "What the hell is that thing?"

I ignored him. As many times before I felt the mark grow to my bicep. Then something new happened. It glowed. Rd and black eels glowed and encircled my arm like astral spirits. Everyone moved back as the demon and everyone else saw this. The demon grinned and stood upright as the mark grew, the glow intensified and the eels moved up my arm. It opened it's mouth to roar but to my surprise, it spoke.

"Ah, the Saiyan, half-breed," it said in a throaty rumble. It chuckled. "I see your still alive. That curse should have killed you."

"It didn't, how do you like being shredded?" I asked it smugly.

"I found the experience quite interesting," it said darkly, "Coming back together was different."

"Why are you here?"

"To kill you of course," it said, "Your power is dangerous, it must be destroyed."

"Then, let's being!" I yelled. I dashed at it and rammed into it. It flew into the rocks with me following. Crack! The rocks splits and crumbled from the impact. I stopped, trying to locate it. Bursting up from the rock below, the demon grabbed my ankles and threw me at the dorm.

Using my Earth abilities, I made steel wall burst from the ground just in front of everyone, Dong! It sounded like a bell as my legs slammed into the steel wall, denting it, leaping off it, I felt the mark creep to my neck. The fight had to end soon or the mark would cover me entirely and kill me.

Meeting the demon halfway, I down-struck on its neck. It plummeted and created a crater in the ground. Following it, I landed out the hole. The demon stood up, smiling, why? I didn't know.

Spreading it's immense wings, the creature began to flap them hard. Tons of dust kicked into the air surrounded me. Foucing hard, I tried to find it when my armor deactivated. Thunk! Pain spread as the demon's claws shot through me. It pulled them out and went past me as I fell over, feeling death and darkness creep through me…

**Leo's P.O.V**

With all the dust kicked up, none of us could see anything. Just like that it all cleared up to reveal Lobo impaled on the demon's claws. Looking at Vivien, I saw the impact. She had tears streaming down her face as she ran to help him. She stopped as the demon closed it's claws around her throat. It faced us as she struggled.

"Bring out his relatives or the girl dies!" it yelled. The creature raised it's clawed left arm for emphasis.

As we watched it in horror, something moved behind it and stood. As the thing turned everyone gasped and stared, Lobo was alive!

"Well, what will it be," the creature of evil yelled. We knew death was chosen for it.

**Lobo's P.O.V**

I turned to glare at my mother's killer. The chest wound was huge, where my heart was pulled out by it. The demon had Vivien by the throat with it's claws ready to slash her.

"Well, what will it be?" the demon screamed.

I walked up behind it to grad it's other arm. When it turned it's head, I ripped the creature's arm off. As the demon screamed, I broke the other arm and hurled into the rocks. As it stood, the anger it caused me changed me again. Gold light flashed, my hair flew up, and grew while my muscles shrank slight. As this happened, I screamed from rage.

"AAAAHHHH!" strength and power flooded me.

When the light stopped, everyone gasped. Lighting coursed through my body as my chest closed up. With a look of complete horror the demon spoke.

"What are you?"

"Ally to good, nightmare to you!"

I told it menacingly.

I flew at it and stopped right in front of it.

"There are 5 things to remember in a fight," I said to it, "1. Earth Saiyans are self-healing. 2. Super Saiyans won't stop. 3. Never take your eyes off your opponent. 4. Make sure your opponent is dead. And 5.When facing me, never, EVER threaten her!"

Pointing my palm at it, I summoned all my energy.

"This is for my mother Vivien and anyone you've killed!" I yelled. The energy then became unbearable, "_KAMEHAMEHAA!_"

The blast completely incinerated the demon and mountain behind it. The sea rushed in to fill in the hole. Completely drained of energy, I dropped SS2 and fell to my knees, panting hard. Then everyone began talking to me. But… I couldn't hear them. I heard only one voice. A peaceful voice calling me to it. Then I felt calm as everything around me changed…

**Leo's P.O.V**

As Lobo changed back and fell to his knees, everyone surged forward to help him. I teleported next to him and created a shield. I braced myself as the crowd hit the wall and started to pound on it. Just as it started to give away, Master Kaoru walked through the crowd and the shield with the other following him. The crowd instantly stopped and quieted. Then he spoke.

"Everyone outside the shield is to go inside and begin class now!" he said in a loud voice, "Those of you with me; stay here until I say to go!"

With sighs of disappointment they all left. The other were busy examining Lobo as I dropped the shield.

"How is he?" I asked tiredly. Holding the whole school back was harder than I thought.

"Physically, he seems fine," Auron said, shaking his head, "Mentally, he's not her. His eyes are completely white and the mark on his arm spread to his chest. It's also glowing white and looks to be shrinking," as if cue, the mark on his neck disappeared. I sat down to rest and the other copied.

"Let's wait," Master Kaoru said, "When he awakens, then we'll talk to him," letting my wander I agreed. When I saw Vivien, the concern in her eyes jumped out.

Lobo's P.O.V

Everything around me was pure white. There was no color except for my clothing, and the hair color of the people that were staring at me. I stood and saw they were human. No…. not humans. Seeing wings coming out of their backs I realized what they were, Angels.

"Am I dead?" I asked them, in some confusion.

"That is yet to be decided," a female told me. I turned to face her and nearly cried.

Standing at chin level of me was a woman with black hair flowing down her neck. Deep, blue eyes stared back at mine, seeming to pierce my very soul. A golden halo hovered at eyes level above her. Her white robe glowed and pulsed, exactly to my heart beat. At the base of her neck, near her left shoulder, was the mark of a wolf. And around her neck, seeming to glowing response to my presence, was a gold amulet with the zodiac on it. She smiled as I began to realize who she was.

"It can't be," I whispered, taking small step back in disbelief.

"But it is," she told me. Drawing my head down, she kissed my forehead. After smoothing my hair back, she embraced me, filling my body with strength. As her head touched my shoulder she spoke, "Welcome to heaven, Lobo. My son."

**Leo's P.O.V**

"Is he awake yet?" I asked Tidus.

"No, but is it normal to cry when your in a trance?"

"What?" everyone asked in unison. As we watch him, lobo started smiling while tears fell from his white eyes. Why? No one but he would know.

**Lobo's P.O.V**

Peace filled me as she said those words. I knew who she was. Smiling, I let a few tears fall as I slowly embraced her back, proving I knew who she was. As I did so, the angels started talking among themselves. Suddenly a blast came out of nowhere and hit me in the face, knocking me away from her. Skidding to a stop, I made my hand into a mirror to check my face. The attack had completely melted my left side.

"Thomas," she said in a crisp tone, "Why did you do that?"

"Can't you see the mark on his arm?" the one called Thomas asked, "He's a demon!"

"I'm not a demon," I told him. Looking at him, I saw he was a young, fiery angel.

"But you were going to eat her!" he shot back, "Demons crush their prey by bear-hugging them."

"What?" I exclaimed as I begun to heal and see out my other eye, "I can't even embrace my mother after 12 years!"

Now he looked shocked as the other angels gasped. When my face healed, I rubbed the numbness out it as the angels continued to stare. Then the angels on my right parted to admit a hulking, four-winged angel.

"Where is the demon?" he asked in a deep bass. The sword carried was as long as mine. Thomas pointed at me then flew off. The large angel then faced me and drew his blade, "Fiend, prepare to feel the crushing blow of St. Michael's sword!"

Leaping into the air, he attacked me. Quickly rolling to the side, I just barely got out of the way. Getting to my feet, I drew my sword. Clang! In a shower of sparks. I caught his blade a foot from my face. Taking the moment I examined him.

Quickly comparing us, I saw we were equal in every aspect even though he had the weight. Because of his immense wings taking the advantage, I forced him back with a flurry of slashes. Leaving an opening for him, I waited. He slashed, just as I expected. Jumping back. I dashed at him and jumped up with him copying. Slice!

Knocking his sword away, kicked his chest. As he fell to the ground, the sword slipped from his grasp. It stuck in the ground 10 feet away. Both of us landing on our feet at the same time, we glared at each other. He dashed for his sword, and I followed.

Reaching his sword first, Michael pulled it out as he spun-slashed me. Flipping over the blade, I kicked his face. Landing on my feet, I then kicked his legs out from beneath him while I knocked his sword into the air.

As he landed on his back, I brought my sword to his throat. Everything was silent except for the whistle of the sword, plummeting to the ground. Hearing it, I caught the sword just as the tip came to rest on his wing. One again everything was silent.

"Well," Michael said, breaking the silence, "Kill me, demon."

Standing up, I thrust his blade into the ground and sheathed my own sword. Extending my hand, I waited. After a few moments, I spoke.

"Do you want help up or not?" I asked him. Recovering composure, he took my hand. After helping him up, I handed him the sword and bowed. Seeing his confused look, my mother stepped in.

"St. Michael, this is Lobo Yukiro," she said. "Lobo, this is Archangel Michael. He is the leader of angles. St. Michael, Lobo is my son. 12 years ago, a demon bit him and cursed him. Not too long ago, he killed it,"

"What was it's name?" after getting no answer form her, turned to me "Well?"

"It was known as." I paused. The name it screamed was fresh in my mind. "Damion."

Instantly, the angles began to shout and argue. Michael looked surprised when I said it. Looking around him, he spoke.

"Silence!" he roared. All the angels stopped. "Is this the truth?"

"Yes," I replied. Seeing my confused look, he spoke.

"This is quite a situation," he said as he started to pace, "How could you a mortal, have defeated the son of our greatest enemy and lived? No one has ever done so. Even I had trouble fighting him."

"I can't say," I told him, "I just wanted him dead for what he did to my mother."

Nodding, Michael went on pacing. The angles started to whisper and converse. Suddenly… silence. I was still there but there was no sound. Except… a deep, demonic voice. Calling for me to join it or die.

Then… black.

**Leo's P.O.V**

The others came to me, as I fell to the ground clutching my head.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Master Kaoru asked.

"A huge energy spike," I said, "It came from Lobo,"

As we gathered around him, the energy became unbearable. It was indeed coming from him.

B: Ethial I want to type now. You had been typing for 2 chapters.

E: no, 3 more chapters Shadow.

B: okay.

I will update soon I hope.

Dragon Ball Z: Evolution

By: Shadowcaster-999 and Ethial

Chapter 5

I didn't own Dragon Ball Z but I own the elemental Saiyans

Gently, I moved Vivien off my arm onto the bed and covered her with the blanket. Taking one last look at her, I turned and slipped on my underarmor. Quietly I closed the door behind me and headed to the school armory down the hall. Upon reaching it I looked around quickly to make sure I was alone. Confirming it I focused on the door. A cherry-red steel door no less than 3 months in age it showed no rust, but a huge lock.

'_Perfect_,' I thought. Placing my hand on it I concentrated. As if the door was water I slipped through it easily. Once inside a smug grin came to my face. The entire armor in the school was before me with no one guarding it.

I located my sword, a nearly 6-foot blade in a dark blue sheath. Picking it up, I looked at the extra armor room in the back, the teacher's armory. Moving quickly and quietly I reached it and slipped through. Inside I stopped dead in my tracks. I was caught.

"Well, Lobo, what are you doing here?" Master Kaoru asked me, smiling.

I was in trouble. If he knew I was here someone must have told him or he had been there already waiting for me. Dumbstruck, I had to answer him.

"I'm going somewhere," I answered, His smile broadened.

"Why?" he inquired, "And what would you need more durable armor for?"

"Today is the anniversary of my mother's death. I'm going to take the day off and face my past."

"Face it?"

"I'm going to my old village and Kami's lookout to honor it," I explained.

"And the armor?" he repeated, very patiently.

"Just a precaution in case I'm mistaken for an enemy," I told him, "I don't want any death today."

His smile then became a grin as a mischievous glint appeared in his ancient eyes.

"I knew you were going to say that," Master Kaoru said, chuckling, "So I took the liberty to speak with Kami. He said to give this to you."

With that he tossed something to me. Examining it, I found that it was what seemed to be a giant bracelet. In confusion I kept looking it over trying to figure put its function. Giving up, I looked back at Master Kaoru.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked him.

"That, my good pupil, is Saiyan armor," he said, "Slip it onto you shoulder and tap it twice."

Doing as he said, I brought the band up to my right shoulder and tapped it. The second tap activated something since it instantly became extremely heavy.

Click! Instantly the armor appeared. Black, skin-tight armor encased my torso. Jutting, white shoulder guards shot out of the collar. Blue plates of armor covered my hips, groin and butt. Black guards and gloves covered my lower arms and hands beginning at my elbows. Blue and white greaves completely covered my shins and boots. Only my head, lower biceps and knees were left bare.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. The weight and sudden appearance of the armor shocked me, "this feels like it weighs 600lbs!"

"Actually, it only weight 500lbs," Master Kaoru corrected me, "Go run around in the stadium a few times to get used to it. I'll go explain this to your teachers."

Saying this he left. I also left strapping on my sword, to run. I smiled, impatient to start this new day.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Half an hour after Rikku left. I realized how bored I was getting up; I took a shower and put on some jeans and a T-shirt. Outside my room, I stretched and looked around only to jump with surprise. Vivien, wearing the dress form last night, was coming out of Bonkura's room! Walking up to her I prepared to tap her on the back when she spun and ran into me.

"Oh! Sorry, Leo," she apologized to me quickly, "I didn't see you there."

"Really?" I said sarcastically, smiling, "What were you doing in his room?"

"Nothing!" she said really quickly. Then she turned to leave.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" I asked knowing the answer. I grinned after saying it.

She stopped and turned to face me. The glare she put on wiped the grin off my face. She walked back to me and stared me down. I knew I had made a mistake. I prepared for the worst.

Smack! Faster than lightning, my head snapped to the right as Vivien slapped me. I turned to face her and rubbed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked her innocently.

"For putting your nose in someone else's business," she answered, in low, menacing voice. Smack! Now my head snapped the other way, "That was a warning, I'll give you 2 more chances. Screw them up, I'll kick your ass,"

With that, she left. I walked to the kitchen to nurse my cheeks and pride. Rikku was waiting at the door.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Vivien slapped me," I explained.

"Why?"

"She was walking out of Bonkura's room. So, I asked her if she slept with him and she glared at me and slapped twice."

Rikku then glared at me. Smack! She slapped me.

"Ow! Why is everyone slapping me?" I asked.

"Same reason she did," Rikku said, "Keep your nose out of the other's love lives, moron."

My pride hurt again, I sat down and put my head on the table. Hearing voices. I brought my head up and regreted it instantly. Smack!

**Lobo's P.O.V**

After running around the stadium a few times. I decided to eat. Walking to the kitchen, I heard a smack. I ran to the door only to find Leo strapped to a chair, being slapped by the girls. When they were done, I stepped in to the room.

"What's going on here?" I asked the guys, who were standing against the wall.

Everyone whipped around to look at me. Vivien walked up to me and kissed me. As she did I read her thoughts and got my answer. When she stopped, I went over to Leo and whacked him on the head which made him fell over backwards.

"Ow!" he yelped, "What was that for?"

"Same reason the girls slapped you," I growled at him, "Keep your nose out of my business."

"Bonkura-," Auron stopped as I glared at him.

"Let me make this as clear as possible," I told everyone, "Bonkura was the Earth Saiyan with no past and changing my future to prevent the repeat of the past."

"Okay," Auron said, "Lobo, why are you dressed that way?"

"I'm leaving," I explained. Everyone gasped, "Only for today. It'd the anniversary day off to honor it."

"How are you honoring it?" Lulu asked me calmly.

"I'm returning to my village and to Kami's lookout," I told them, "The armor is a precaution."

**BOOM!**

"And that precaution has arrived," I said angrily. I ran outside without explaining it. The energy I felt as I ran was enormous. Outside the dorm I found the source, a demon.

Not just any demon, but the same demon that killed my mother. Only difference was the white scar on it's stomach from me blasting it. Everyone stopped as they saw it. Leo was first to speak.

"Lobo," he said, "What the hell is that thing?"

I ignored him. As many times before I felt the mark grow to my bicep. Then something new happened. It glowed. Rd and black eels glowed and encircled my arm like astral spirits. Everyone moved back as the demon and everyone else saw this. The demon grinned and stood upright as the mark grew, the glow intensified and the eels moved up my arm. It opened it's mouth to roar but to my surprise, it spoke.

"Ah, the Saiyan, half-breed," it said in a throaty rumble. It chuckled. "I see your still alive. That curse should have killed you."

"It didn't, how do you like being shredded?" I asked it smugly.

"I found the experience quite interesting," it said darkly, "Coming back together was different."

"Why are you here?"

"To kill you of course," it said, "Your power is dangerous, it must be destroyed."

"Then, let's being!" I yelled. I dashed at it and rammed into it. It flew into the rocks with me following. Crack! The rocks splits and crumbled from the impact. I stopped, trying to locate it. Bursting up from the rock below, the demon grabbed my ankles and threw me at the dorm.

Using my Earth abilities, I made steel wall burst from the ground just in front of everyone, Dong! It sounded like a bell as my legs slammed into the steel wall, denting it, leaping off it, I felt the mark creep to my neck. The fight had to end soon or the mark would cover me entirely and kill me.

Meeting the demon halfway, I down-struck on its neck. It plummeted and created a crater in the ground. Following it, I landed out the hole. The demon stood up, smiling, why? I didn't know.

Spreading it's immense wings, the creature began to flap them hard. Tons of dust kicked into the air surrounded me. Foucing hard, I tried to find it when my armor deactivated. Thunk! Pain spread as the demon's claws shot through me. It pulled them out and went past me as I fell over, feeling death and darkness creep through me…

**Leo's P.O.V**

With all the dust kicked up, none of us could see anything. Just like that it all cleared up to reveal Lobo impaled on the demon's claws. Looking at Vivien, I saw the impact. She had tears streaming down her face as she ran to help him. She stopped as the demon closed it's claws around her throat. It faced us as she struggled.

"Bring out his relatives or the girl dies!" it yelled. The creature raised it's clawed left arm for emphasis.

As we watched it in horror, something moved behind it and stood. As the thing turned everyone gasped and stared, Lobo was alive!

"Well, what will it be," the creature of evil yelled. We knew death was chosen for it.

**Lobo's P.O.V**

I turned to glare at my mother's killer. The chest wound was huge, where my heart was pulled out by it. The demon had Vivien by the throat with it's claws ready to slash her.

"Well, what will it be?" the demon screamed.

I walked up behind it to grad it's other arm. When it turned it's head, I ripped the creature's arm off. As the demon screamed, I broke the other arm and hurled into the rocks. As it stood, the anger it caused me changed me again. Gold light flashed, my hair flew up, and grew while my muscles shrank slight. As this happened, I screamed from rage.

"AAAAHHHH!" strength and power flooded me.

When the light stopped, everyone gasped. Lighting coursed through my body as my chest closed up. With a look of complete horror the demon spoke.

"What are you?"

"Ally to good, nightmare to you!"

I told it menacingly.

I flew at it and stopped right in front of it.

"There are 5 things to remember in a fight," I said to it, "1. Earth Saiyans are self-healing. 2. Super Saiyans won't stop. 3. Never take your eyes off your opponent. 4. Make sure your opponent is dead. And 5.When facing me, never, EVER threaten her!"

Pointing my palm at it, I summoned all my energy.

"This is for my mother Vivien and anyone you've killed!" I yelled. The energy then became unbearable, "_KAMEHAMEHAA!_"

The blast completely incinerated the demon and mountain behind it. The sea rushed in to fill in the hole. Completely drained of energy, I dropped SS2 and fell to my knees, panting hard. Then everyone began talking to me. But… I couldn't hear them. I heard only one voice. A peaceful voice calling me to it. Then I felt calm as everything around me changed…

**Leo's P.O.V**

As Lobo changed back and fell to his knees, everyone surged forward to help him. I teleported next to him and created a shield. I braced myself as the crowd hit the wall and started to pound on it. Just as it started to give away, Master Kaoru walked through the crowd and the shield with the other following him. The crowd instantly stopped and quieted. Then he spoke.

"Everyone outside the shield is to go inside and begin class now!" he said in a loud voice, "Those of you with me; stay here until I say to go!"

With sighs of disappointment they all left. The other were busy examining Lobo as I dropped the shield.

"How is he?" I asked tiredly. Holding the whole school back was harder than I thought.

"Physically, he seems fine," Auron said, shaking his head, "Mentally, he's not her. His eyes are completely white and the mark on his arm spread to his chest. It's also glowing white and looks to be shrinking," as if cue, the mark on his neck disappeared. I sat down to rest and the other copied.

"Let's wait," Master Kaoru said, "When he awakens, then we'll talk to him," letting my wander I agreed. When I saw Vivien, the concern in her eyes jumped out.

Lobo's P.O.V

Everything around me was pure white. There was no color except for my clothing, and the hair color of the people that were staring at me. I stood and saw they were human. No…. not humans. Seeing wings coming out of their backs I realized what they were, Angels.

"Am I dead?" I asked them, in some confusion.

"That is yet to be decided," a female told me. I turned to face her and nearly cried.

Standing at chin level of me was a woman with black hair flowing down her neck. Deep, blue eyes stared back at mine, seeming to pierce my very soul. A golden halo hovered at eyes level above her. Her white robe glowed and pulsed, exactly to my heart beat. At the base of her neck, near her left shoulder, was the mark of a wolf. And around her neck, seeming to glowing response to my presence, was a gold amulet with the zodiac on it. She smiled as I began to realize who she was.

"It can't be," I whispered, taking small step back in disbelief.

"But it is," she told me. Drawing my head down, she kissed my forehead. After smoothing my hair back, she embraced me, filling my body with strength. As her head touched my shoulder she spoke, "Welcome to heaven, Lobo. My son."

**Leo's P.O.V**

"Is he awake yet?" I asked Tidus.

"No, but is it normal to cry when your in a trance?"

"What?" everyone asked in unison. As we watch him, lobo started smiling while tears fell from his white eyes. Why? No one but he would know.

**Lobo's P.O.V**

Peace filled me as she said those words. I knew who she was. Smiling, I let a few tears fall as I slowly embraced her back, proving I knew who she was. As I did so, the angels started talking among themselves. Suddenly a blast came out of nowhere and hit me in the face, knocking me away from her. Skidding to a stop, I made my hand into a mirror to check my face. The attack had completely melted my left side.

"Thomas," she said in a crisp tone, "Why did you do that?"

"Can't you see the mark on his arm?" the one called Thomas asked, "He's a demon!"

"I'm not a demon," I told him. Looking at him, I saw he was a young, fiery angel.

"But you were going to eat her!" he shot back, "Demons crush their prey by bear-hugging them."

"What?" I exclaimed as I begun to heal and see out my other eye, "I can't even embrace my mother after 12 years!"

Now he looked shocked as the other angels gasped. When my face healed, I rubbed the numbness out it as the angels continued to stare. Then the angels on my right parted to admit a hulking, four-winged angel.

"Where is the demon?" he asked in a deep bass. The sword carried was as long as mine. Thomas pointed at me then flew off. The large angel then faced me and drew his blade, "Fiend, prepare to feel the crushing blow of St. Michael's sword!"

Leaping into the air, he attacked me. Quickly rolling to the side, I just barely got out of the way. Getting to my feet, I drew my sword. Clang! In a shower of sparks. I caught his blade a foot from my face. Taking the moment I examined him.

Quickly comparing us, I saw we were equal in every aspect even though he had the weight. Because of his immense wings taking the advantage, I forced him back with a flurry of slashes. Leaving an opening for him, I waited. He slashed, just as I expected. Jumping back. I dashed at him and jumped up with him copying. Slice!

Knocking his sword away, kicked his chest. As he fell to the ground, the sword slipped from his grasp. It stuck in the ground 10 feet away. Both of us landing on our feet at the same time, we glared at each other. He dashed for his sword, and I followed.

Reaching his sword first, Michael pulled it out as he spun-slashed me. Flipping over the blade, I kicked his face. Landing on my feet, I then kicked his legs out from beneath him while I knocked his sword into the air.

As he landed on his back, I brought my sword to his throat. Everything was silent except for the whistle of the sword, plummeting to the ground. Hearing it, I caught the sword just as the tip came to rest on his wing. One again everything was silent.

"Well," Michael said, breaking the silence, "Kill me, demon."

Standing up, I thrust his blade into the ground and sheathed my own sword. Extending my hand, I waited. After a few moments, I spoke.

"Do you want help up or not?" I asked him. Recovering composure, he took my hand. After helping him up, I handed him the sword and bowed. Seeing his confused look, my mother stepped in.

"St. Michael, this is Lobo Yukiro," she said. "Lobo, this is Archangel Michael. He is the leader of angles. St. Michael, Lobo is my son. 12 years ago, a demon bit him and cursed him. Not too long ago, he killed it,"

"What was it's name?" after getting no answer form her, turned to me "Well?"

"It was known as." I paused. The name it screamed was fresh in my mind. "Damion."

Instantly, the angles began to shout and argue. Michael looked surprised when I said it. Looking around him, he spoke.

"Silence!" he roared. All the angels stopped. "Is this the truth?"

"Yes," I replied. Seeing my confused look, he spoke.

"This is quite a situation," he said as he started to pace, "How could you a mortal, have defeated the son of our greatest enemy and lived? No one has ever done so. Even I had trouble fighting him."

"I can't say," I told him, "I just wanted him dead for what he did to my mother."

Nodding, Michael went on pacing. The angles started to whisper and converse. Suddenly… silence. I was still there but there was no sound. Except… a deep, demonic voice. Calling for me to join it or die.

Then… black.

**Leo's P.O.V**

The others came to me, as I fell to the ground clutching my head.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Master Kaoru asked.

"A huge energy spike," I said, "It came from Lobo,"

As we gathered around him, the energy became unbearable. It was indeed coming from him.

B: Ethial I want to type now. You had been typing for 2 chapters.

E: no, 3 more chapters Shadow.

B: okay.

I will update soon I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Ball Z: Evolution

By: Shadowcaster-999 and Ethial

I don't own Dragon Ball Z but own elemental Saiyans.

Review or die painful Death. Why I'm saying this because I am getting piss of at people who reads my story and not review or people who review only one time!

Chapter 6

We realized he was sweating hard and there wasn't a muscle in his body that wasn't tense. Derek knelt down and put his hand on Lobo's back. As he did, a spike, as thick as my arm, shot from neck. As Derek backed away, Lobo spoke while smaller spikes grew from his spine.

"Leo," he said in a voice that wasn't his, "Prepare your cannon. Everyone help charge it. If you have to, kill me."

"We can't do that!" Vivien exclaimed. The weight of the choice was evident.

"If I change completely, you will have to," he replied emotionlessly. Now a spike shot form his shoulder, "Once I change, nothing will stop me. I'll try to stop it you won't have to. Just be ready in case I can't. All right?"

For a few moments she was silent with tears in her eyes. Then she swallowed hard, nodded and began to gather energy. Putting my palm out, I backed away a bit. Summoning up all the energy I could muster. I began to form my _Chaos Cannon_. As the others added their energy, it began to change colors. Once it was charged it was the size of a normal bedroom. Sweating, I waited hoping I wouldn't have to release the blast.

**Lobo's P.O.V**

Realizing I had switched back to my physical body, I took the opportunity to warn everyone. Switching again, I found I was changing faster spiritually. Spikes were coming out of my elbows, shoulder and back. Horns protruded form my forehead while fangs shot form my mouth.

Once again, everything became red while my arms turned scaly and my hands changed into steel crushing claws. The bones in my legs crunched, as they became panther like with gargoyle claws. My tail thickened and scaled as my skin began to darken. I was dimly aware glowed. Everything seemed to fade as wings shot from my back. And then…

Light…blazing, white light blinded me. I came back from the depths of darkness to find my body rapidly changing back. In an orb of white, I felt peace and warmth spread as I was returned to normal. The light faded while my sword slid off my back with a clang. The remaining light rushed into my body. Everything stopped as my power spiked, into proportions I thoughut were impossible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Leo's P.O.V**

"Holy shit!" I yelled. I had let the cannon relinquish itself, allowing the others to get their energy back. Once Lobo had changed back, we stepped towards him only to jump back. The power spike sent everyone, including Master Kaoru, to their knees. As we watched him, Lobo began to relax and change. Without warning, a white aura appeared around him. On his back, two transparent pairs of immense wings glowed white. As we stared, they shrank and folded to disappear or so we thought, "What the hell..?"

**Lobo's P.O.V**

As I watched my reflection in my blade, I realized it was starting to change. Staring hard, I saw my cheeks and throat stripped of excess fat as well as the rest of my body. Next every muscle thickened and toned itself.

Closely watching my reflection, I saw each and every change. Ironic, the anniversary of me changing forever was happening again. Only not into a super Saiyan but into something much gentler and more powerful. As the changes began, I prepared for the worst. It didn't come.

A pure white aura glowed around me. My black eyes shifted to a deep crystal like blue. My canines elongated to sharp, white fangs. My bangs turned pure white and became harder than diamond. As the this happened, the angels began whisper again. I looked around to find different expressions.

Some were looking at me in anger, some in shock and some in fear. I turned to Micheal and found his expression to be one of awe. My mother was smiling gently at me as I turned to my reflection in wonder.

Hovering 6 inches above my head was a silver halo. My stubborn look of determination softened to a calm and gentle expression, looking past my reflection, I found wings. Arching gracefully from my shoulders was a gigantic pair of silvery-white wings made of soft feathers. Easily flexing, they folded to hug my back.

Standing up, I grew and broadened. When it was complete, I turned o my mother and Micheal. For what seemed to be hours, we stood that way. Finally my mother spoke.

"Well, that do you think?" she asked Micheal. Using my tail, I picked up my sword and sheathed it as he took a hesitant step forward. I realized that I was now 3 inches taller than him and bulkier too. He circled me, his face stuck on as expression of thought. I relaxed as he continued to pace around me. Then he spoke.

"You knew what you were doing, didn't you?" he asked my mother. She nodded and he started to pace again. Then he stopped, "Do you know why she did that, wolf?"

"No," I said in confusion. Even my voice sounded calm, "Why did you call me 'wolf'?"

"In the angelic language, 'Lobo' means 'wolf'," Micheal told me, "Your mother changed you to harmonize the evil inside you. When Damion bit your arm, you became his positive side, the evil side took over entirely."

"So she made me angelic to make my god side stronger," I finished. He nodded, "And would that make me dead?"

"No," my mother answered, "It just makes you more powerful. I'm sure you felt you energy spike."

"Yes," I replied. As I thought about it, I saw 2 things, "Why is my hair black and white? And why am I the only one with a silver halo and wings? Does it have to do with the demonic energy?"

"The black symbolizes your normal heritage," she said, "It also portrays your evil. The white is the opposite, symbolizing your special heritage and your good. The silver means also your demonic. You are the first and only demon-angel."

"He is also the only mortal angel," Micheal added. Looking me up and down. He asked a more important question, "What are his abilities?"

"Clairvoyance, healing, necromancy, holy energy, demon strength. Hearing and speaking to the deceased, vampiric abilities…."

"Vampiric!" I exclaimed.

"Damion was a vampiric demon," Micheal explained, "Go on, Lady Sia."

"Yes, sir," she said, "Those I mentioned plus extreme speed, instant transmission, and access to heaven and hell."

Nodding, he looked back at me. When he came to a decision, he spoke.

"I wish to return home," I said.

Smiling, he continued, "Very well," he said, "You can go. We will also leave the demons on the mortal plane to you," I nodded, thanking him. Then I frowned, turning to my mother. We stood thus for a few moments.

"Well," she said, "What are you going to do?"

"I want to go," I told her slowly, "But I also want to stay and be with you."

Smirking, she spoke, "Didn't you hear what I said?" she asked, "You can come to heaven whenever you please."

Feeling reassured, I smiled and focused. As I did, my mother repeated her greeting. When she let go I started she took off her amulet and placed it around my neck. Gently waving, she smiled just as I disappeared.

As the ground came into view, I felt my change. Then the other surrounded me as I stood with the amulet gleaming. Turning my now blue eyes to each of them, I saw the worry melt away to relief. As my sight came to rest on Vivien, I saw more than worry. I saw fear, shock, awe and happiness. Touching her mind, I let her know I was fine.

S: stop Ethial typing for minuets. What you type about fear, shock, awe, and happiness thing. How can she feel all feeling all at one time?

E: I am typing so fuck off Shadow.

S: no you fuck off.

E: no you

S: no you

E: (Hits shadow in the head. Shadow is ) good okay back to the story.

Sorry queen

When she smiled, I smiled back. Then she wrapped her arms on her shoulders. Realizing I was whole, she let go as I walked to the new lake.

**Leo's P.O.V**

As we watch, Lobo walked over the edge of the new sea. Once there he stopped and unstrapped his now shorter sword. Then he removed the tattered and ripped underarmor shirt. He turned to toss it aside and light fell across his scars. From the sound of it, Lobo hadn't told the others about them. I also had to stare, since there were marks that had never been there.

On the bulk of his right shoulder, was a black wolf. Across his upper back, from the left shoulder to the right was a winding, black dragon. What surprised me the most was in middle of his back. The right side of the mark, was what looked like an angel wing the left side, however, was wing of a demon

Picking up his sword, Lobo moved into the water. He stopped, as it reached mid-thigh the tip in his left hand and the handle in his right, he held it above him. Standing so, he remained silent for a while. Then a bright, white Aura surrounded him as his power spiked again.

Without moving, the aura around Lobo intensified, as did his power. Suddenly, the aura vanished and down-thrust blade into the water. The instant he did so, a wave of energy thrust the water and us back. Putting up my shield, I stopped our movement as we stared in shock. The wave of energy had completely thrown the water back into the sea.

Releasing his blade, Lobo put his hands in the air. Bringing his power to bear, he released it. Once again, we were forced to our knees as the power of an SES 225 shot through the air. At the same burst from the ground to replace the hole.

Once the shaking stopped, Lobo removed his sword sheathed it. As we stood up, we stared at him. What was going on?

**Lobo's P.O.V**

They were staring at me. My new power must've startled them. Realizing I had taken off my shirt, I picked it back up and patched it as well as my shorts. Pulling my shirt on, I activated my armor and strapped on my sword. Letting my energy diminish, I realized I had to train and practice.

Striding to the stadium, I reviewed my abilities. Stopping yards from the side, I decided to start with demons physical traits. First test: leaping. Squatting down, I put a quarter of my strength into my legs. Lightly jumping, I was hurled into the air. Reaching half a mile, I began descend quickly. Angling my body, I aimed for the center of the field. Thud!

Landing harder than expected, I made a 2-foot deep crater. Seeing this, I erected a dome shield to prevent any damage. Finding the place empty, I smiled. Now the real training began.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Splash!

"How do you think he got so powerful?" Tidus asked.

After Lobo went into the arena, Master Kaoru said we could take the day off. Everyone was thinking the same thing: cool off. So we decided to go swimming. The discussion went to how Lobo became so strong in a short time.

"However he did it, the results were tremendous," Lulu said. She, Leon, Derek, Auron and Rikku were lying down in a row on towels, trying to tan. All the girls were in black bikinis while us boys were in colored shorts, each matching our element.

"It was also extremely quick," Jessica put in while making an exact replica of the dorm, "He was at level 100 early this morning. I agree: the change was huge."

"Way too fast to level up," Vivien whispered to me. I nodded.

"If you ask me," I whispered back.

"He must have been mutated to level up that quickly. There is no possible way to go up 125 levels in single morning."

Then we heard a whoo! We turned to see Tidus dunk Auron underwater. Everyone else was playing marco polo. Like we had been all morning, we felt a slight spike and rumble. Lobo must've been training to control the power he had unleashed. As everyone turned to look at the stadium, we felt a second, much more powerful, energy spike. We stared at the top of the stadium like it was an alien.

Lobo's head was sticking out of the stadium rim! He had Gone Ultra Saiyan and become giant. As we watched, he shrank back down, as well as his power. Just as it became small, the bell rang, signaling the start of dinner.

At dinner, everyone was staring at Lobo. He had removed his sword but not his armor. Every time I tried to talk to him, the thought he had would go chaotic, forcing me out. Seeing the look on Vivien's face, I realized she was getting the same thing. Finished with dinner, Lobo stood up and walked out.

Exasperated, we followed him outside. One there, he floated up, preparing to fly fast. Halfway, I teleported in front of him he drifted to the side and I followed. We did this repeatedly until Lobo sighed. Then, to our surprise, he spoke.

"What do you want, Leo?" he said. His voice sounded like he had been yelling way too much.

"We need to talk," I said firmly. I dropped to the ground and after a moment, he followed. As he landed, he also watched me.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

"What the hell happened this morning to you?" I asked, "First you're solemn, then angry, and now you're calmer than Auron. What's going on?"

He was silent for a few moments.

"I'm no longer what I was," he replied cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Vivien asked quietly. She sounded really worried about him.

"Remember yesterday," he said, "How I told you I'm human, Saiyan, and Earth Saiyan?"

After a moment, she nodded.

"Well," he said. Then Lobo sighed, "Now I'm also angelic, demonic and vampiric."

We both started at him. He must have gone insane! Those creatures were mythological, not real! After a few minutes, Vivien spoke. She stepped forward as she did so.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes," he said, "That demon put a bit of itself into me when I was bitten. When it died that piece begun to grow and change me. I was changed into angel to prevent a complete change. That's how I changed and became more powerful."

"Okay," I said, "That's all I needed. I'm going back in."

I turned and strode inside. Once in my room, I couldn't shake off an ominous feeling. An evil feeling.

**Lobo's P.O.V**

Vivien watched as Leo walked back inside. Then she turned to me.

"Is all that true?" she asked me uncertainly. As I nodded, she sighed, "How?"

"Remember the demon and angle wing marks?" I said. Now she nodded, "Those mean I am now celestial. The hair is the same, as well as the fangs and eyes."

"Really?" I nodded again, "What now?"

"I'm going to finish the day, by doing what I said this morning."

"That's not what I meant," she said, "What's going to happen to you now?"

"Nothing," I told her, "I may change physically, but I'll never change mentally or spiritually."

Smiling, Vivien grabbed my neck and pulled me down to kiss her. We stayed that way for a few moments, before she let go. As I turned in the direction of my village, she giggled wickedly. Then, did something really unexpected. She grabbed my ass!

Looking over my shoulder a her, I saw she was grinning impishly with a glint in her eyes. Walking to the door, she swayed her hips, daring me to get her back. Juggling her eyebrows, she walked inside. Chuckling I teleported behind her and repeated her action.

She squealed and flung her arms around my neck, laughing, I also laughed and held her for a minute. Letting go, she and I kissed. After a moment, we stopped and she walked to her room as I once again walked outside. Smiling, I flew into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Ball Z: Evolution

By: Black Chaos Lightning and Ethial

I don't own DBZ but I do own the Elemental Saiyans

Review or die painful Death. Why I'm saying this because I am getting piss of at people who reads my story and not review or people who review only one time!

Sorry it take me so long to add this Chapter I was at Michigan then up North a my cabin. Then I lost my notebook with my story in it.

Chapter 7

After half an hour of flying, I began to hear music. Soft, mournful melodies. Looking down, I realized that the music was coming from my old village. Nothing had changed else was close to new. The house were taller and there were more of them. In the center, to my surprise. Was a statue of my mother and me.

Gently landing outside, I quietly moved to the crowd that was praying near the statue. Quickly looking around, I recognized a few people. Changing my appearance, I made myself look like I had that morning. Turning, I saw a stone wall around the crater that was my house. Walking up it, I was stopped by 2 soldiers that were on each side of the entrance. Taking their battle-axes, they crossed them in front of me.

Glancing at them, I quickly felt the power of everyone in the village. I nearly face-faulted. Not a single person exceeded ES 25! Realizing no one could hurt me, I phased through the weapons onto the destruction I had caused. Instantly, the guards began to yell and call for back up. From the sounds of it, everyone else came.

Suddenly, the people began to blast me with their best attacks. Some hit, some didn't. those that did, barely stung. I reached the center and stopped. More and more blasts hit me and the ground surrounding me until I was engulfed in smoke and dust. In the midst of it, I removed the armored glove my left hand and forearm to reveal the earthen mark. Raising my arm, I waited. When it cleared, I heard the people gasp. Lowering my power, I started to fix things.

Hearing a loud grinding noise, I knew it was beginning. In turned the stone walls into dust and began to regenerate the ground below me. As I roes, I spend up nature and made trees grow as well as lush grass. I stopped at ground level and used the remaining material to create a stone monument in the center.

Swinging my arm down, I embedded the symbol of earth in front of the stone. I stepped onto it and knelt down. Reaching toward it, I began to carve a memorial in the stone. It said:

_On this very ground, Lady Sia Yukiro defended her son from a demon with her life. To this day, her kind and gentle personality lives on through that son. She always told him: "You have great power. Never be afraid of it, lest it utterly destroy you . Always remember that I'm with you and will help you conquer it," I'll never forget these words. _

_Sia Yukiro_

_2063-2081_

_Leader of Shibari Village_

_And_

_Mother of the Legendary_

_Earth Saiyan Lobo Yukiro_

After completing the message, I engraved the family wolf below it. Turning around, I looked at the statue they had made. Reaching for it, I lifted it and the pedestal out of he ground. Once the people were watching it, I changed it. The pedestal detached and became liquid.

Molding the stone of myself. I enlarged it and changed it to look like me. Using the liquid stone. I made a tail and added the armor. Taking the rest of it, I molded wings on my mother's statue and changed the stance. Bringing them forth. I placed mine beside the stone and her's on top. Then I place my hands on them, to change them further.

The instant my hands touched the stone, it rippled like water. Then, veins of color began to extend, flowing through the rock. The villagers gasped as my statue became pure sapphire and silver while my mother's turned into diamond and gold. Once that was done, I placed the earth symbol on my statue in emerald. Turning around, I saw the crowd surrounding me in a semicircle. Without a word, I walked past the group to the edge of the village.

Just as I prepared to jump, I felt a small hand tug on my wrist. Looking down, I nearly yelled. The little girl looked almost exactly like my mother. She timidly looked me right in the eyes.

"Kiyo! Come away from that man!" I heard a woman say sharply.

Quickly, Kiyo took my hand and led me back to the crowd. When we reached them , she released my hand and grabbed someone else's hand. As I brought my gaze up, I took a step back. The woman staring back at me looked exactly like my mother!

"Who are you?" she asked quietly. "And why have you changed my twin sister's statue?"

"My name is on the stone," I told her.

"I changed it as a tribute to my mother, who died 12 years ago, tonight."

The moment I finished, everyone began to yell and protest. As they did so, an elderly man with piercing eyes strode forward. He began to look me up and down while the walked to the woman across from me and spoke quietly to her. After a moment, he turned to me.

"If you are who you claim to be," he started in a raspy voice. "Prove it. Show us a shred of proof that you are Sia's son,"

With every eyes on me, I thought. Reaching into my armor, I pulled out the amulet. Everyone gasped. I took my right shoulder guard off and rolled up my sleeve to turning back, I noticed that the woman had a hand over her mouth and the old man was chuckling with tears in his eyes.

In confusion, I put the amulet away and fixed my armor. Without warning, the old man came up to me and hugged me roughly. Then the woman did the same. Even more confused, I hugged back not knowing what else to do. After they let go, they smiled at me. Then , they moved a bit of clothing to reveal the same wolf marks. Then old man was the first to speak.

"You are indeed my grandson," he said, "The Yukiro clan lives on!"

Suddenly, the crowd cheered, startling me. Even more confused, I waited for them to quiet down. When they did, I spoke.

"What's going on?" I asked. Now they looked startled. The woman simply smiled.

"You're confused, aren't you?" she said to me. I nodded, "Sia was my twin sister and this is my father. That would make us your aunt and grandfather. We can tell since the Yukiro clan has a wolf mark,"

Searching my memories, I found it to be true. My clan was also the family of legend for the legendary Earth and most respected family of all the Earth Saiyans! Dumbstruck, I looked at the crowd. Instead of angry, everyone was smiling and crying out of sheer joy.

Smiling, I began to recall names and faces of close friends and family. I became so engrossed with it, that I accidentally dropped the illusion. Then, everyone gasped. Looking up, I spoke.

"I know. The illusion disappeared, but I'm still Lobo," I told them. As proof, I showed them the wolf. They relaxed, but remained skeptical, "Everyone, this is what I really look like. That night 12 years ago permanently changed me. Not only am I Earth Saiyan, I'm also: Human, Saiyan, Demonic, Angelic and Vampiric."

"How is that possible?" Kiyo's mother asked

"Originally, I was Human, Saiyan and Earth Saiyan " I told her, "My mother died in front of me causing my Saiyan power to awaken. The demon bit me, giving me the celestial heritage. I destroyed it making that crater. Now I came back and fixed it."

"Amazing! My own grand, a Saiyan!"

"Not just a Saiyan. A Super Saiyan," I told him his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

Summoning my power, I released a small amount. That was enough. My hair and tail turned gold, my eyes turned green and my senses multiplied in strength. Everyone started. My aunt and grandfather were beaming with pride. Once again, they hugged me and I hugged back. Realizing I had practically lifted them off the ground, I set them down and dropped SS1.

"Sorry. Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"That's all right!" my grand father told me, laughing. Putting an arm around my us change this funeral into a big celebration!"

An hour later, I was ready to leave.

"But you can't leave!" my aunt protested.

"I have to," I told her, "I'm going visit again, but I need to se Kami first. He has something of mine that I need to get."

"But your our leader!" someone yelled everyone nodded and muttered their agreement.

"Actually, since I don't live here she is," I said, pointing to my aunt," I also need to finish my training with Master Kaoru."

"If you still visit, I'm fine with it," my grandfather said, "You're a grown man. Whatever your decision is, we can't stop you."

Reluctantly, they agreed. Smiling, I turned and walked to the end of the village. I stopped and turned to the crowd. They waved. Instead of retuning the wave, I saluted them. as they returned it, I leapt into the air and looked toward the direction of the lookout. Grinning, I hurled myself that way, eager to see my old mentor.

After 20 minutes, I suddenly stopped. Directly below me, 6 huge energies were stop wasn't the presence of theses powers, but the fact that one wasn't decreasing quickly hiding my power, I hurtled to the rocks below. Gently landing I began to look around when a boulder to my right shattered. Phasing into the rock behind me, I waited and watched. The person who stood there shocked me to the very core.

It was Piccolo! He was hurt badly. But surprisingly strong. I was about to call him when a warrior flew up to him. It looked like they were friends. He was dressed in black pants and a sleeveless shirt and a sword. He also looked very familiar to a Saiyan. Puzzled, I remained in the stone, as they flew in the opposite direction.

Carefully picking my way further into the rock. I came to the side they were on. What I saw, stopped me in my tracks. What I saw was a _huge _Super Saiyan! Below him, in front of me, was my uncle Goku! There was no mistaking his clothing and presence. With him was shorter, armor-clad man. From the rocks to my left, Piccolo and the sword-carrier came out while from the right came a young Super Saiyan. They stood together when Goku spoke.

"Leave, Broly!" he yelled "You can't beat all of us!"

Instantly, Piccolo and the others known as Broly, merely grinned and spread his out blasts shot from his fingers and hands. Quickly teleporting, I appeared on the rocks to the left. The blasts demolished the ground. The warriors were alive from what I could, but I wasn't sure.

Slowly, the dust began to clear and blow away. When it was gone, I just stared. Goku and the others, besides, Piccolo, wee turned back to Saiyans! Broly had was able to beat all of them! Laughing, he dropped to the ground in of Goku. As Goku raised his head, Broly put his hand out. Chuckling, he began to summon all of his power. Then he spoke.

"In one blast, I'm going to eliminate all Saiyan life!"

"Really!" I said startling him and Goku. As they stared at me, Broly relinquished his energy, "If your going to kill all Saiyans, shouldn't you and I be in there?"

As I said that , my tail began to gently wag. Broly saw it and stared to laugh. Goku grinned and also started to chuckle. Broly looked at him as he spoke.

"Broly….you're going to lose," Goku said, "That boy has hidden abilities. Very powerful ones too. If you can beat him, I'll tell you the secret to immortality…"

Goku fainted, leaving me and Broly to glare at each other. I went to SS2 and floated down to face him. As he raised his fists, I dropped into my best fighting stance. We watched and waited, not daring to move a single muscle.

Suddenly, he rushed at me and began to rapidly punch at me. Trying block his attacks. Leaping back, I missed getting hit hard. Hurling at him from a nearby, I hit him as hard as I could.

What surprised me was that he flew into the rocks. I never knew I could hit that hard. Piccolo and the other warriors barely even scratched him. Getting up, Broly stared at me. Then, he grinned.

"That was some powerful stuff," he said, "Haven't felt anything like that in years. It still stings. Powerful people are useful. Care to join me? You and I could rule the universe!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," I replies he frowned, "I like the universe the way it is and I'll die to keep it that way!"

"Then, perish!" he yelled. He dashed at me and preformed a _'**Chonoryoku**'_ or _'**Psychic Power**'_. a pale purple haze appeared around me and paralyzed me. Seeing his technique hit, Broly took the opportunity to pummel me reaching back, he hit me so hard I was thrown into the rocks below.

When I was able to move, I sat up in shock. It felt as if he had been hitting me with pillows around his hands! As I looked up, he used the attack he had launched against Goku. Just like in the fight with Leo, I barely stung when the blasts hit me.

Standing up, I looked at Broly in pure wonder. He stared back with the same expression. It quickly changed as he yelled and rushed at me to perform another volley. While I watched him, everything started to slow down.

I blocked the volley easily. Since it was so slow I had stopped it with on arm. Using my other fist, I saw a huge opening and executed the _'**Kyo-Ken**'_ or _'**Mad Fury Attack**'_. hitting him hard, I forced him back into the rocks.

Punching him as hard as I could, I sent Broly through 6layers of rock. Seeing him struggle to stand, I raised my arms and began to summon energy from across the solar system. Glancing up, I saw my attack was almost ready. Broly was now on his feet, glaring at me. Done.

Swinging my arms down, I let the _'Genki-dama' _or _'Spirit Bomb' _begin it's descent. As he glared at me, Broly lunged forward. Copying him from earlier, I paralyzed him. Looking up, I saw the bomb 10 yards away. Crossing my arms, I smiled and waved at Broly as the _'Spirit Bomb'_ struck.

**Boom!**

When the smoke cleared, all I saw in front of me was a crater. Feeling no presence, I turned and jogged to the others. About 5 yards from them, I skidded to a stop. I felt an oppressive weight coming from all around me.

Cautiously, I slowly looked to my left. Seeing nothing, I turned around and immediately froze. The rocks on my right started disintegrating as a huge, green-veined beam hurtled towards me.

**Boom!**

The blast hurled me back. In the process, it pulverized the front of my armor. When I hit the rocks, I hid my power and tried to look dead. Squinting, I searched for my attacker. Standing in the same spot I had moments ago, was Broly.

He was alive, but greatly injured. His lower left leg was gone, a big chunk of his gut bled profusely and he was cut up all over. After glaring at me, he turned to the Saiyans and hopped to them. Once he was out of sight, I got up, deactivated my armor, and crept to the right for a better view.

Broly stopped before Goku and once again raised his hand. Then, I felt a strange rage build up in me. Glaring at him, I remembered the technique he used. Instantly, burning energy entered my body.

Staring at my hands, I saw a spark and then electricity began to course through my forearms. Snarling, I stood and raised my arms. As the energy became unbearable, I swung my arms together, clapped and yelled, _'Seismic Blast!'.. _The clap destroyed all the rocks within 30 feet of me. The same blast that hit me moments ago, shot from my hands.

The only difference, mine was a dark blue. The rocks evaporated as the beam sped towards Broly.

_**CRASH!**_

The smoke instantly cleared after the impact. He was glaring at me and was more bloodied up than before. He rushed at me with a cry. Forming a peace sign with my hand, I shot a blast at him and waited.

He dodged it as his eyes followed it's path. Just what I wanted. I teleported behind Broly and struck. _THUNK! _Muscles quivered around my forearm as my hand protruded from his chest. Morphing my hands into claws, I sunk my right hand in Broly's left peck and my left hand into his back, yelled, _'**Absorb**'_

Energy flowed within me as I took his power and strength. Losing Super Saiyan, his hair became blue and he decreased in size. He turned to look at me in horror. He then did something that shocked me. He smiled.

In that brief moment, Broly lost his harshness and smiled as a gentle, caring man. Drained of all energy, he turned to dust and blew away, leaving his gold pendant. Catching it, I put it on as a tribute to his gentle side. I flew back to Goku and dropped _SS 2_.

I saw they were still alive, I knew Mr. Popo could help them but how could I get all of them there? Starting at Piccolo, my Dream came back. Taking my stance, I focused, and muttered '**_Bunshin No Jutsu_**!'. A pink light shot from me and split. As each hit the ground, they became copies of me. Picking up Goku, my clones picked up the others and we flew as fast as we could to _Kami's Lookout_

When the platform came into view, I sped up. I immediately stopped as I saw Mr. Popo and what seemed to be a young Kami. Slowly, I moved forward and set foot on the _lookout _on after 6 long years, after the clones landed, we cautiously walked to ward the pair. Gently setting the others down, I stopped my Duplicate technique and turned to the guardians of Earth. Slowly and respectfully I bowed before I spoke.

"Hello. Once again Mr. Popo," I said.

He started at me, "It has been 6 years since I last saw you,"

"What happened to them, stranger?" the young Namek asked me, "Where is Broly?"

"Broly is dead. I killed him after he defeated them. They're alive, but they need rest,"

Just as I finished, a demonic energy spike appeared. A powerful energy. From the look of it , the other two also felt it. Running to the edge tried to locate it. Finding nothing, I jumped into the air and began to descend.

"Wait!" Mr. Popo yelled. Stopping, I turned to him, "What shall we tell them when they wake up?"

"Tell then '_Lobo Yukiro_' saved them!"

I flew away, dreading what I might find

WOW that took long long long long time to type. Sorry for not up dateing for like 9 months. I will try to update in the next to 2 months.


End file.
